Synthesized Animas
by Tripton
Summary: Their destinies clash at the crosswords, spiraling them onto a new path.


**A/N: Set 8 years after Itachi's death**

**NaruxSasu  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

-

-

-

-

Lunge forward with my right leg, back foot moving a few inches to the left as I gather chakra into my sword, creating an erratically dancing blue electric current over my Kusanagi and I thrust my blade towards your stomach, the metal sliding through your flesh with ease. There's a moment of silence before a huge cloud of white smoke envelopes me from both the explosion and from your Kage Bushin dispelling. I instinctively shun-po to the left as your Kyuubi hand whooshes right before me, clearing the smoke surrounding me, but spreading the white matter wider and over the surface of the lake. I smirk sadistically, spinning my sword with my fingers at a speed too fast for a mere human eye, yet at a perfectly leisure pace for me. My fingers still, Kusanagi's tip hovering over the rippling water. I allow my bare foot to skim across the surface, taking delight with how smooth the element feels against my skin and the way my chakra pulls down like a magnet.

I duck, my now shoulder length ebony hair flying upwards when I feel a rush of wind pushing towards me and flip so I face the sky, driving my sword through another clone flying over me. The clone pops, adding more smoke to the already surrounding area and I take notice Kyuubi's chakra is nowhere to be sensed. Frowning at what is probably _Meisaigakure no Jutsu_, I slide across the surface, recompose myself and roll my shoulders until I hear them crack before letting out a small sigh of contentment. My free hand darts out, snatching whatever had been thrown through the smoke and I look down to see a black metal flask. I raise a single eyebrow, shaking the container gently, feeling the liquid's chakra swish against it's prison walls. Unscrewing the cap, I chug it down, expecting nothing but water, however, as soon as half the liquid is down my throat do I realize what it is. I grunt at the immaturity of your prank, screw the cap back on and hook it to my waist.

Once the smoke has completely dissipated, the first thing my non-activated bloodline eyes notice is how relaxed you look sitting on the shore besides the roaring waterfall; a lush forest green clay tea cup in one sun-kiss hand as the other whips your Kyuubi chakra back at me with a flick of your wrist. I leap high up into the sky, staring down at the bubbling red chakra charging through the water before arching my back as I back flip in the air to dodge the giant hand when it appears at my left side. I land gracefully upon the water's surface, sheathing my sword flawlessly and I pivot to my right, throwing a chakra powered fist into the third one of your Bushins, watching as the clone goes flying into the waterfall with a loud squealing 'pop'.

"Taju Kage Bushin no jutsu!" A newly created clone shouts from besides you, followed by the loud whoosh of hundreds of new clones coming into existence, enclosing me in a parade of orange, black, blond and blue.

"These colors..." I mumble in slight annoyance, crouching down to round-house the clone on my left, using my hand to twist myself around in a fast spin, using my legs to knock out a few rows of clones. Placing my other hand on the water, I seep my chakra into my hands and push myself up into the air just as five clones toppled into each other, the clone's kunai stabbing one another, successfully reducing the amount of clones I have to deal with.

"U!" As soon as I hear that first syllable, I glance over my shoulder just in time to block the first Bushin's kick, grabbing it's ankle and tossing it into the rock wall. I grab a Bushin on my right and swing it into clones below me, the collision of the four Bushins creating a medium size wave.

"ZU!" Came the next shout and I barely miss the sandeled foot from kicking me in the face. Without pausing, I draw Kusanagi again and shove the katana through the clone's stomach, making sure all your clones are right above me as I build up my chakra. _Chidori Nagashi_. In a matter of seconds, every Kage Bushin explodes with the electric current stretching through the air and I free fall until I feel the tips of my toes touch the water, instantly shun-po-ing behind you.

"No Sharingan at all?" You ask around the rim with a small smile, sipping your tea without a care in the world.

"Hn." I reply, sheathing Kusanagi. I walk around you and take a seat besides you, taking my own black tea cup off the tray in-between us. I stare at the dark liquid before taking a gulp of the not too hot black tea, my free hand un-hooking the flask from my side. I toss the container to you without looking and you let out a small laugh as you shake the flask.

"That was a dirty trick." I comment nonchalantly and without even looking at you I can tell your smiling that mischievous grin ear to ear as you chuckle victoriously at showing me one up.

"Alcohol is a man's best friend!" You shout with **much** unneeded zest that your voice echos off the valley walls, the sound ringing in my ears painfully.

"That's dogs, usuratonkachi." I clip out with a scowl, taking another gulp of my tea. I glance down at the plate of dangos and grimace before the memories of my brother rush through my head.

_'Sorry Sasuke...'_ My jaw clenches and I glance up at the sky, my lucid eyes shifting with a red-tail hawk and it's smaller partner flying southward. You begin to hum soft tunes like you did when we were children still in Team 7 and I allow a small sigh to escape my lips as my eyes fix onto your out-stretching hand reaching towards the tray.

"Why'd you have to buy _those_?" I demand, glaring at you when you pick a dango up and eat it. As soon as the sweet dumpling is in your mouth, you let out a wanton moan as you bite into it, licking your lips in satisfaction when you swallow the treat. I screw my face up in disgust, turning my head away from you and instead stare at the tops of the trees across the river.

"A tribute to Itachi-sama, that's all." Is your calm answer and I snort as I lean back on my hands.

"I hate sweets." I grumble, something that only happens around you, Kakashi, Sakura and a deceased Itachi.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, princess." I ignore your comment -most likely for the best- and welcome the small comfortable silence that stretches between us, both of us just enjoying our tea as the Sun starts to set behind the mountains to our left. I hear the flapping of wings before the cries of a flock of geese bustling up from the forest trees to the left of the waterfall, the black, grey and white creatures flying southwards for their migration routine. I stare at the forest entrance, memories of myself walking down the dirt path towards Orochimaru's fortress still quite fresh even after being home for two years and I shut my eyes to repress those dark, morbid times from my mind.

"Thinking of the past?" I grimace at your ability to read me like a book with such accuracy and give you a slight half-nod as my answer.

"...you're always thinking of the past, Sasuke." Your voice drops in tone and my heart clenches at how sadden you sound at the already knowledgeable information.

"...hn." I reply without much effort, drinking the rest of my tea in one last gulp. I place the teacup upon the tray and stare out at the lake sending small crashing waves to the shore, my mind wandering to the memories of our childhood. Within a millisecond, I can feel your soft, yet chap lips brush against mine, your nimble fingers running through my ebony locks gently and I lean into the feathery touch turning the innocent seeming action into a chaste kiss, eyes closing in content before pulling back to look up at your grinning face. I raise an eyebrow, fingers running over your whisker marks, down the side of your neck and halting at your shoulder.

"It's nostalgic." I add airily, bringing my own free fingers into your still short but, longer golden spikes. '_Nothing's the same.' _Is what crosses through my mind seconds later, eyes drooping slightly as you gradually near.

"Because nothing's the same anymore?" You ask, breath ghosting over my lips and I feel a small shudder ripple throughout my entire body from the shy action, giving you a withering glare.

"Do you have telekinesis?" I remark unkindly as you push me onto my back, your warm body hovering a little _too_ closely before your lips steal mine once more.

"Maybe." You mumble against my burning flesh, swiping your pink tongue across my bottom lip, asking permission. I grunt, pursing my lips together as I shove you from my personnel, breathing slowly through my nose to recompose myself. You chuckle cordially, arms wrapping around my neck as you drag me against your body, pushing my face against the crook of your neck. You ignore the warning growl bubbling in my throat and instead simply run your fingernails over my back soothingly, almost as if you are trying to be a mother. I smirk at my thought but instead of ridiculing you, I simply relax against your warm body and close my eyes, arms wrapping loosely around your waist.

"You are an unwanted weakness." I mumble into your chest, listening to your working heart's small _ba-bumps_ echoing against your ribcage, the sound lulling my mind into a slight slumber of ease. Your chest rumbles as you laugh quietly, arms pulling me closer to your body as if trying to melt me into your own flesh.

"It's nice to know I hold some sort of special spot in your heart." Is your witty remark and I have to grunt amusingly at what is once again very true.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."


End file.
